Akatsuki's New Member: Their Most Powerful Weapon
by xXxRomanceAddictxXx
Summary: The Akatsuki has a new member... meet Amaya! The Akatsuki loves it's new member, especially Deidara. But something is troubling her? Will it get in the way of her new job and her dream relationship? Find out! Rated M for language and some lemons 0.0
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! **

**This is the first chapter in the Akatsuki's Newest Member: Their Most Powerful Weapon**

**Please enjoy it, the ****_real_ story is coming soon...**

* * *

**_Name:_** Amaya

**_Nickname:_** Amaya

**_Kind of being:_** Human

**_Age:_** 16

**_Gender:_** Girl

**_Appearance:_** Has dark blue hair down to her waist, bright green eyes, is pale, 5'9, slim, and wears a black and blue kimono

**_Family:_** None, she killed them when she was young... and now she's a loner.

**_Pets:_** None

**_Best friend(s):_** None really, until she meets the Akatsuki

**_Room:_** Constantly traveling. Usually lives in the forest.

**_Speech:_** British Accent

_**Attitude:**_ Dreams a lot, persistent, and somewhat depressed

**_Hobbies:_** On the run doesn't really have time for hobbies

**_Ninja powers-_** Can blend in to shadows and is decent with swords

**_Physic powers-_** She can move things with her mind and she can see through things.

**_Fears:_** Being Caught

**_Faults:_** She is awful at the elemental justus and tai justsu is difficult for her

**_Good points:_** Some types of fighting, escaping capture, and living in the woods

**_Wants:_** To fall in love and work with the Akatsuki forever

**_Likes:_** Deidara is her main crush/love, seeing as anyone she's felt anything for otherwise she couldn't really get to know them as she was on the run.

**_Enemies:_** Doesn't like to think of them as enemies...

**_Story:_** When Amaya was a little girl, her parents left her to go on a mission and where murdered. She wasn't told until she graduated the ninja academy. She got angry with the people who'd lied to her and ran away from the village. She refuses to go to that village now.

* * *

_**Hey, how did you like it?**_

_**Please message me or comment on this chapter telling me your opinion**_

_**I promise the next chapter is where the story really starts**_

_**I hope you enjoy it**_

_**~~~~~~~RomanceAddict~~~~~~~**_


	2. Chapter Two: Encounter with Kakashi

**Finally! The 2nd chapter is done!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Amaya**

**

* * *

**

It was sunset in Konoha and the villagers were just beginning to settle down for the night.

The sky was clear and the air was filled with the thick but comforting scent of summer.

She sat in a tree just outside the village, watching the people with a sorrowful look.

But then, in less than a second, she had cleared her face of all emotion.

She took one deep breath and then she leapt closer. It had started…her first attack on Konoha.

There was one family with a mom, dad, and baby girl walking through the forest.

They were out to go camping, and had packed much food.

Amaya was leaning against a tree ahead of them, blending in to the shadows.

She stared at the baby girl and felt a tingling sensation fill her body.

_If only I'd been normal, like that girl._ She thought to herself.

The family settled down in the clearing where Amaya was waiting and she knew it was time to strike.

Her eyes followed their every move and she knew this would be easier than necessary, much easier.

Amaya was tired of all the easy fights and she wanted a challenge.

But, she just couldn't kill this poor helpless family.

_Maybe someone as evil as I can have a heart…_Amaya thought.

Amaya clearly saw every step of the fight that she would have to take to steal all their food without even hurting them.

She blinked slowly once, and then leapt into the middle of the clearing.

She spun quickly, kicking the dad back into a tree nearby.

Then she glanced into the woman's eyes and the woman fell to the ground, unable to move.

Amaya closed her eyes, grasped their food and shot out of the clearing.

It had all happened in less than a second.

Amaya didn't stop running until she was back in front of the village, staring at its gates.

She watched with slight amusement when the family came running into the village telling everyone about her small attack.

She saw a man with platinum hair walk up and ask the family what had happened.

She saw his eyes glint in her direction and she met his for a split second.

She shivered and then disappeared into the now dark world.

Little did she know that the man was Kakashi Hatake.

And little did he know that she was going to become a well renowned criminal.

He turned back to the panicked family and tried to comfort them.

It worked and they settled into the house for the night.

But Kakashi just stood outside staring after Amaya.

He was deep in thought.

_Who could she be? Why does she look familiar? And why did she look so sad? _He wondered to himself.

He shook his head after a while and slowly returned to his own home for the night.

Meanwhile Amaya lay somewhere out in the cold, silent tears streaming down her pale face and landing and in her long messy hair.

She wiped a tear away with one long finger and stared at it with hatred in her green eyes.

They were bright as ever, even when she was sad.

Amaya sighed and flicked the tear into the darkness.

She rolled over and curled up into a ball struggling to keep warm in the chill of the night.

Then, it began to rain.

Amaya moaned and stared up into the rain.

She concentrated on making the leaves and branches form a canopy above her, and they did by themselves.

The rain hit the shield and bounced right off.

Amaya nodded and closed her eyes, returning to her fetal position.

When she awoke it was early morning, but that wasn't what alarmed Amaya.

She heard the sound of footsteps nearby and her eyes widened.

She flipped to her feet and blended quickly into the shadows of the tree she'd slept by.

About 3 seconds after Amaya hid, Kakashi walked past.

He was staring at the sky with a slight smile on his face.

Amaya focused her energy on him and listened to his thoughts.

She discovered that he was taking his usual morning walk, but she also discovered that he was a very powerful ninja and was well known throughout the world as the "copy ninja".

_Now, he would make for an interesting fight. _

She thought with a look of slight excitement flickering in her eyes.

She stared after him but then decided to go into the village.

Of course, she wouldn't need to disguise herself_._

No one would recognize her long blue hair and bright green eyes, feline-like body stance, and pale skin.

She was tall and didn't look like a criminal.

Her black and blue kimono was a great way to hide her weapons, and yet it looked perfectly normal.

Amaya looked utterly confident as she stalked into the village, her head held high.

Many people stared after her as she made her way through the crowds.

She had attracted many of the villager's attention.

With a smirk, she walked towards the center of the village.

There, she saw a blond haired boy whose mind obviously knew who Kakashi was.

Amaya strode up to him and he stared at her with wide eyes.

"Yes, ma'am?" He asked in a very boyish tone.

She smiled sweetly at him, not allowing any knowledge that she was actually a very deadly killer.

"Hello. I was just wondering if you knew who that man was who comforted that family last night. I was going to look for him, but I realized I don't know his name. Do you happen to know?"

The boy just stared at her for a second and then he smiled back and said, "His name is Kakashi Hatake. He's my sensei."

Amaya smiled even wider and said, "Thank you, young man. And you are?"

He grinned and answered right away, "I'm Naruto Uzamaki! And I'm going to be hokage someday!"

She raised her eyebrows and nodded, containing a laugh.

Then a sudden voice sounded behind her, "I'm Kakashi. What is it you wanted with me?"

Amaya slowly turned and met his gaze with a not so innocent look.

She said lightly, "What luck it is to meet you at this very moment, Kakashi."

He narrowed his eyes and stared deep into Amaya's green eyes.

He sensed something was off about this woman and he raised a hand to shake hands with her.

Her eyes flickered with fear and yet she smiled and laid her hand in his, shaking with a reluctant firmness.

And suddenly Kakashi realized who this woman really was.

His eyes glinted and he raised one eyebrow and asked her in a soft tone, "And what do you want with me…may I ask what your name is?"

She pulled back and her eyes widened.

He thought he saw a flash of fear in them somewhere, but then her words distracted him, "Kakashi Hatake. No, I prefer to keep my name private for now. Someday **everyone** will know it and tremble at it's sound. You will as well."

Her green eyes narrowed and they flashed with a spark of excitement.

Kakashi took a step back in fear and Naruto stepped forward threateningly.

Amaya turned to Naruto and smiled a look of utter wildness crossing her face.

She raised her hand, and slapped him across the face.

He flew far to the side of the clearing a small cry of pain escaping his lips.

Kakashi was shocked and he stepped towards Amaya.

He hissed slightly, but before he could open his mouth to speak, she cut him off.

"You will hear of me someday, and when you do…you will shiver with fear."

She paused to grin at him, her eyes showing fire.

"Goodbye, Kakashi Hatake. Goodbye for now."

And she closed her eyes and raced out of Konoha faster than Kakashi could blink.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**XxXxRomanceAddictxXxX  
**


End file.
